<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【麦雷/ML】嗫嚅赧然 麦雷篇 by AzulAmarilloyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738193">【麦雷/ML】嗫嚅赧然 麦雷篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx'>AzulAmarilloyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*原文发布于LOFTER<br/>花吐症设定，看着标题和梗就知道有多少OOC啦。<br/>双向暗恋，剧情大概接S04E03，就是两个都要休养的中年人谈起恋爱来还像个十七岁的姑娘的狗血故事。<br/>*后续是“医院play”，请自行在主页观看哦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【麦雷/ML】嗫嚅赧然 麦雷篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg最近苦恼的紧，自从他发现自己嘴里能吐出粉白相间的小花开始。<br/>
按理说这位平时为了案件而东奔西跑的重案组探长这段时间都无需再为什么事所烦恼，自从Sherrinford事件发生过后，他的上司就给他放了一个带薪假，任务就是照顾好英国国家安全局局长Mycroft·Holmes先生，要说起这位在内阁位高权重的Holmes先生，Greg并不陌生，相反的，托一位咨询侦探Sherlock的福，他还和Mycroft打过几次交道。<br/>
虽然Greg早就知道Holmes兄弟没有一个是完全正常的，Holmes家的长子也不例外，这个凭空冒出来的这位反社会妹妹Eurus也并没有令Greg太过于惊讶。但是Greg对自己的社交能力还是非常有把握的，在照顾Mycroft的这几天，Greg的确是几乎住在了医院里，无微不至地照顾着Mycroft，虽然Mycroft一再让Greg无需太过紧张，但Greg依然每天都往医院跑。虽然Sherrinford事件中他并没怎么插手，但这整件事情他都看在眼里，都说“当局者迷旁观者清”，他这个局外人可是第一次能把Mycroft这个被层层盔甲包裹着的人看了个透彻，直看到Mycroft那往日不曾暴露出的最脆弱、最隐蔽的一面。<br/>
Greg知道Mycroft平日里看似对任何事情都不留情面，从不被感情所左右，可这Sherrinford事件的发生不恰恰因为他的情感所起吗。<br/>
Greg虽看得透彻，但“看破不说破”这道理，他总归是清楚的，更何况当事人还是Mycroft，毕竟和Holmes兄弟打交道总得多加个心眼儿。而相处几天下来Greg发现，比起Sherlock来说，他的这个哥哥要好相处的多，虽说Greg早就知道Mycroft待人总是彬彬有礼，说话分寸总能拿捏得当，但那都是在讨论那些公事和任务的情况下，而令Greg惊讶的是，就算抛开那些东西不说，只谈谈一些琐事，Mycroft也是一个非常好的聆听者。<br/>
也不知怎的，Greg已经不把照顾Mycroft当成一个任务，甚至把每天往医院跑当成了习惯。他开始习惯于Mycroft听他唠唠叨叨时的默不作声，却抿着薄唇微笑地望着自己，眼睛里似有求饶的意味，直把自己看地闭了嘴；他还习惯于听Mycroft那低沉悠长的嗓音，他的英伦腔调是那么的无可挑剔，有时候他会慢悠悠地说着他和Sherlock的孩提往事，有时候他只是轻轻的哼一下以回应Greg说的话，但是在Greg听来都是一样的悦耳动人。<br/>
但是就在今天Greg发现他嘴里吐出了一朵小花之后，他就觉得Mycroft那儿大概是不能再去了。那时他正从医院的洗手间里出来，突然感觉嗓子里一阵异物感涌来，伴随着一阵咳嗽，一朵粉白相间的小花就从他的口中飘落下来，这着实把他吓了一跳，毕竟这种超自然的事情他本就不太相信，而如今还猝不及防地发生在自己身上。Greg捏着那朵小花仔细端详着，也没看出什么名堂来，这朵花极为普通，令他叫不出花的名字，他只好有些紧张地拿出手机求救谷歌，一查他才知道，即便自己身在医院里，也无法治好他现在患上的病。<br/>
Greg有些无奈，在他离婚之后，他从来没想过还能有谁可以拨动他那颗再不为爱情而加速跳动的心，甚至因为暗恋而患这种十七岁的小姑娘才会有的花吐症。他捏着那朵花想了又想，把自己为数不多的好友在脑海里都轮了一遍，最后脑子里的画面定格在了那个叫Mycroft的男人上。<br/>
那一瞬间Greg竟有些不太敢承认，他怎么也想不到这才几天的时间这个男人就这样轻而易举地走进他的心里了，但他不得不承认Mycroft是个极其有魅力的男人，仰慕于他的人也许真的不在少数，所以当Mycroft那张棱角分明的脸萦绕在脑子里的时候，他还是不自觉地红了红脸。<br/>
Greg甩了甩脑袋，想把Mycroft甩出自己的脑子似的，但似乎毫无作用，因为他又感觉到喉咙一阵痒痒的，紧接着又吐出几朵小花来。此刻Greg的脑子一片空白，苦恼着到底该怎么面对Mycroft，毕竟他不敢期望这位优秀的男人会对他自己有什么不一样的情感，自己和Mycroft的差距，他还是想的清楚看得明白的，一想到这，Greg的心里又燥又酸，心里的千百味陈杂一股脑地涌上。<br/>
而另一边Mycroft看Greg去了趟洗手间许久未归，只好自己打发时间，他顺手拿起放在床头的茶几上的一盒甜甜圈，那盒甜甜圈是Greg今天来医院的时候顺便带来的，Greg每天都会换着花样给自己带不同的甜点。Mycroft打开那盒包装别致的甜甜圈，他看见洒在上面的七彩糖霜不禁笑出了声，但就在他想拿出一个甜甜圈开始平常美味时，他突然感觉喉咙涌起一些奇怪的东西，接着他就发现自己眼前的甜甜圈上躺着一朵花。<br/>
还没等Mycroft反应过来，Greg就开门进来了，许是Mycroft也处于慌慌张张地状态，他根本就没发现Greg有什么异常，此时Greg正捂着嘴，低垂着头不知他在躲避些什么。<br/>
“抱歉……Mycroft，我刚才发现我有些感冒，”Greg捂着自己的嘴，做出有些蹩脚的鼻音，支支吾吾地说：“我……我感觉有点儿严重，我怕传染给你，今天我只能先回去了。”<br/>
聪明如Mycroft都没看出Greg的异常，因为在此刻他的脑子也是一片空白，似乎还在想着刚才那朵从自己嘴里吐出来的花的事情，Mycroft有些木讷地点了点头，扯出一个微笑：“不必担心，你的身体比较重要，我自己可以照顾自己。”<br/>
Greg心里暗自庆幸Mycroft似乎并没有发现他的异常，他依旧低垂着头，因为他感觉自己喉咙里的花就快要抑制不住了，他使劲儿咽了口唾沫，然后勉强地说了句“再见”就夺门而逃，像是害怕隐藏在心底的情感被人用针戳破一样。<br/>
听到病房门“咔哒”地一声关上之后，Mycroft才反应过来Greg走得匆忙，要放在平时，Greg在走之前肯定会唠唠叨叨地说一大堆，逼着自己把药吞下然后好好躺在床上，来来回回确定一切都没有问题了之后才会离开，而刚才的Greg若不是发生了什么事情的话绝不会如此反常。<br/>
Mycroft轻叹了口气，他低下头打开自己手里的那盒甜甜圈，那朵花就这样静静地卧在一个甜甜圈上，娇小又温柔，一点都不刺眼。Mycroft把那朵花拿出来，他叫得出这花的名字，这是蓍草，在中国古时人们常以蓍草的茎来占卜，那朵花的花瓣粉白相交，羞涩地一点都不像是从他嘴里吐出来的。<br/>
相对于Greg的反应，Mycroft倒是显得有些淡定，首先他当然听说过“花吐症”这种奇怪的病，关于这种病的治疗方法他也是一清二楚，况且和Greg相处这几天，他的确Greg抱着超越了友情的情感，Mycroft从不迟钝。他喜欢Greg的那双巧克力色的眼睛，在他滔滔不绝讲着那些趣事的时候那双眼睛亮亮的，他喜欢Greg对着自己唠叨了一遍又一遍的话，最后还是软下来给自己盖好被子。对于Greg的感情他看的清清楚楚，但说不说出来，又是另一回事了。<br/>
可Mycroft没想到上帝会用这种方式逼他把本想隐藏起来的感情说出来。<br/>
走在回家的路上，Greg的脑子依旧是一片空白，冬日的冷风仍未能让他清醒过来，他竖起大衣的领子第一次不是为了挡风，而是挡住时不时就从他嘴里冒出来的那些花，这些不知名的小花就像是某个机关一看见它们就让Greg想起Mycroft的种种，这几天相处的点点滴滴全都在Greg的脑海里交相浮现，赶都赶不走。更糟糕的是，他愈是想着Mycroft，那些花就涌地愈凶猛。<br/>
“抱歉，Mycroft，我今天依旧没法去医院看你。——GL”<br/>
自从上次Greg匆匆忙忙离开医院之后，Mycroft已经两天没有见到Greg了。他这两天回复着内容一样的短信，却从不多跨出一步问问Greg到底发生了什么事情，这个一向自信的男人在这时竟然有些退缩，他清楚就算自己问了也得不到自己想要的答案，更何况从另一方面来说，见不到Greg让他更加不需要隐藏自己吐花的情况。若是真让Greg见着自己吐着花，他还真的不知道如何向Greg解释，恐怕会把人家吓得落荒而逃。<br/>
为Mycroft拔针的护士小姐在Mycroft的右手上粘上最后一块胶布后开始收拾起空的点滴瓶，她发现床头的柜子上多了一盆花，那盆花可爱的和这位病人有点不太搭边，每一朵花都小巧可爱，粉色的花一朵朵地团成一团。<br/>
“这盆花是谁送您的？真可爱。”护士小姐笑了笑，好奇地问。<br/>
“这是我叫人给我买来的。”Mycroft戴着口罩，这几天他吐花的频率开始变成频繁，他的脑子里无处不是Greg的身影，这让他常常不间断地吐着蓍草，根本来不及Mycroft去收拾那些飘落在洁白床单上的花。<br/>
“没想到您会喜欢这样的花，”护士小姐笑的更开心了，她似乎又想到了什么，接着又问：“前几天一直在这陪着您的那位先生呢？我好像都没看见他了，他还会来吗？”<br/>
听到这里Mycroft突然低下了头，然后又是一阵咳嗽，喉咙一股甜腥涌了上来，眼看又要吐出一簇蓍草来，护士小姐一惊，忙问：“您不要紧吧？”<br/>
“没事，”Mycroft捏了捏自己的被子，笑着对护士小姐说：“他会回来的。”<br/>
Mycroft果真料事如神，Greg今天真的就来了。<br/>
Greg在家纠结了好些天，他快被那些不知名的花所淹没。这几天他对Mycroft的想念犹如潮水般把他淹地无处可躲，可这些感情仍未把他的理智给冲走。Mycroft在他眼里和自己本不是同一路的人，若不是因为Sherlock，这辈子自己和Mycroft定时毫无交集的，而如今有幸能和这样优秀的人成为朋友他早已觉得是自己的万幸，再不敢多加一点对Mycroft的臆想。<br/>
若是只需和自己喜欢的人接吻即可痊愈，那么Greg绝不犹豫去强吻Mycroft，大不了做不成这个朋友，可这事情就头疼在必须和自己心意相通的人接吻，Greg实在没有十分的把握Mycroft也会对自己抱着同样的情感。<br/>
思来想去，Greg决定还是去一趟医院把事情坦白了，从他家到医院的那条路已是不能再熟悉了，而这次却走的格外忐忑。一路上他大概演绎了好几种结局，那些最坏最惨不忍睹的结局都被他想了个遍，就是不敢去想那个最好的结局。<br/>
结果当他看见带着口罩，只露出一双明眸，脸色有些苍白的Mycroft之后，那些一开始准备好的话却是什么都想不起来了。<br/>
他似乎比前些天虚弱了些，Greg第一时间想到的竟是这个，那个口罩遮住了Mycroft的大半张脸，看不出他的情绪，但露在外面的那双明眸还是出卖了Mycroft，一见到Greg，那双浅棕的眼睛似是被点亮了一般。<br/>
Greg看着他，下一秒又望向别处，缓缓道走到Mycroft的床边，那一瞬间他觉得这些天的相思之苦全都涌向心头，惹的他的喉咙一阵难受，眼看着一簇花又要溢出嘴边。<br/>
他硬生生的把花咽下花瓣和花心摩擦着喉咙的感觉让他难受地紧，Greg缓缓开口，却什么也说不出来，只是叫了声：“Mycroft……”<br/>
Mycroft听这一声，叫的他的心不自觉地加快速度，像是一簇一簇的蓍草砸在他的心尖上，那些花瓣那么轻，却似有千斤重。<br/>
“你好些了吗……？”Greg正想找点话来开启今天的话题，这句话说出来才觉得不对，明眼人都能看得出Mycroft似乎比两天前更加疲倦了，他底下头不知该又从何说起，却瞥见床头的那盆蓍草，那盆蓍草开的繁茂，而花盆边却有不少掉落下来的花，却又不是凋谢而落下的。<br/>
竟和自己日日夜夜吐出的花毫无二致。<br/>
他一个激灵站了起来，像是被针扎到了一样，Greg觉得自己今天是什么都说不出来了，他嗫嚅着，想发声却被一簇准备溢出来的花卡在喉咙里。<br/>
Mycroft从没见过这样的Greg，像个小姑娘一样支支吾吾地说不出话来，欲言又止了好几次总把到了嘴边的话硬生生的咽下去，他本想坐起来留住Greg问个明白，没曾想Greg比他先行一步，又要重演两天前的夺门而逃。<br/>
也许是Greg终于看见了几天没见的Mycroft，他吐出的花更加的多了，在他离开Mycroft的床边时，一朵鲜艳的蓍草落在了Mycroft洁白的床单上。<br/>
Mycroft惊讶地捏着那朵他再熟悉不过的蓍草——这不是从他嘴里吐出的花。<br/>
一切都了然了，Mycroft此刻的心情说不准是激动，总之他一阵狂喜，不顾一切地下了病床倏忽加快了脚步拉住了正要往外走的Greg。<br/>
Greg转过头来，他嘴边的蓍草无法控制地往外溢了出来，怎么藏也藏不住。<br/>
“Mycroft……？”Greg吓了一跳，他的秘密就这样暴露了，还是这般的猝不及防。<br/>
“我……你应该知道怎么回事吧……”Greg低着头不敢看Mycroft那双眼睛，他深感眼眶中酸涩难忍，看着满地的蓍草花瓣，那些花瓣像是曾经包裹着他的秘密的外衣，如今被毫不留情地剥落下来。<br/>
“你知道这是什么花吗？”Mycroft把Greg刚才留在被子上的那朵花举在Greg的面前。<br/>
Greg摇摇头。<br/>
“这是蓍草，代表着安慰，”Mycroft用手抬了抬Greg的下巴迫使他看向自己，“你就是给我安慰的人，Greg。”<br/>
Mycroft摘下了他的口罩，还没等那些蓍草涌出嘴边，Mycroft便先吻住了Greg因为惊讶而微张的嘴。<br/>
END<br/>
*蓍草的花语是安慰</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>